


民诺《年年岁岁》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

《年年岁岁》

民诺

罗渽民x李帝努

双性

*慎

*ooc

01

活着活着居然也会遇到这种事情，李帝努当时是这么想的。

李帝努没有想到会是在这种情况下再次遇到罗渽民，他其实有想像过遇见的一些场景，在漫漫人生中会遇到，只要是两个人还活着，在同一个国土内，再次相遇并不是什么难事。

—我们国家可真的很小啊。

电视剧里面久别重逢的人们都会说着这样的台词。

他无数次幻想过，他们再次重逢的场景，可能是咖啡店，也可能是某个路口，大家以成年人的身份像个路人一样路过，在擦肩而过后，大家变得成熟的轮廓可能还要花一些时间才能想起，也可能在擦肩而过后过了一个礼拜，才会后知后觉，啊，遇到了那个人了。

然而人生真的是看似每天每天都很平淡，但在某一天，停下来仔细回想起来，总是有这样那样的事情。

现在是N大法学院的MT现场，实际上是分不清是Membership Training还是Mental Training的混乱现场，周围都是喝空的酒瓶和捏瘪的易拉罐，而地上的拉面锅被前辈们混着洋酒、啤酒、烧酒等等，变成今夜的“最终惩罚”。

周围的前后辈正在起哄着，抽到鬼牌的李帝努被蒙上眼睛，独自不安了好一会儿后才在别人的允许下被揭开眼罩，他另外一只手紧紧握着兜里的录音笔，在适应了光线后看到的第一眼就是眼前穿着女装的罗渽民，他们正在闹着让罗渽民吻他。

真的是疯狂场面，久别重逢的两人，再次见面居然就要接吻了，是狗血八点档都不敢胡乱编写的重逢。

如果让现场围成一圈的人们知道他们曾经的关系，应该会疯得更厉害，就像八点档狗血剧，人人都说无语，但是电视台播放的时候，转台切到的时候，都会停下来津津有味地看着。

称之为狗血剧的原因，是因为他和罗渽民并不是第一次见面，在此之前他们拥有过更亲密的关系。

是户籍上那种。

罗渽民曾经是他前继父带来的儿子。

说来实在话长，家家都有本难念的经，人生并不是顺风顺水长大的李帝努，当然也会有他的烦恼和专属于他的人生剧本。

能成为普通人，拥有普通的人生，不需要太多幸福，只需要平平淡淡，普普通通的活着，对于他来说，其实并不容易。

母亲离婚后独自抚养了他很长一段时间，孤独的工作和只看着他的人生占了母亲大部分的生命，能拥有一个新父亲陪伴母亲，在当时幼年的李帝努眼里，这曾经是无上幸福的好事。

当母亲小心翼翼地在饭桌前问着他能不能接受一个新爸爸和新弟弟的时候，是以一种他至今无法忘怀的讨好语气。

要有一个新的家庭，期间有可能会发生什么样的磨难和波折，李帝努其实一点都不害怕，在那个时候，说起来，可能他比起母亲，更加无所畏惧。

单亲家庭，女人一个人抚养着孩子，前夫给予的那点抚养费，因为自尊心和娘家不多说半句辛苦，隐瞒着自己孩子身体上的秘密，因为是自己选择的人生，所以大部分时候都是默默的自己把眼泪和生活的辛劳藏在自己心里。

看着母亲日渐拥有年轮痕迹的双手和眼周新添的细纹，年幼时期因为不懂事吵闹着为什么我没有爸爸而让母亲辛苦的话语，其实李帝努一直记在心里。

“我希望妈妈幸福。”李帝努边吃着妈妈做的蛋包饭边说着。

在一周后的，首尔特别市某个高级的西式餐厅内，李帝努看到了新父亲，和罗渽民。

家庭情况并不宽裕，很少来到这么高级的西餐厅里，李帝努有些手足无措，原本就是安静的性格，在此刻的环境下变得更安静了起来。

是罗渽民先开口和他打得招呼，他笑起来的样子像从来没有经历过什么阴影，被保护很好的孩子一样，那么明媚，李帝努回忆起当时的画面，罗渽民周边仿佛有一道白光一样。

因为他就像太阳，太过耀眼了，对于当时有些阴郁的李帝努而言，实在太过闪耀的存在。

—你今天几岁？

—和我同年啊？啊~比我大四个月

—爸爸本来和我说可能要多个哥哥或者弟弟呢，那给我们买一样的衣服吧？

—去学校我们就和别人说我们是双胞胎吧哈哈哈

—没关系的，我们学校也有长得一点都不像的双胞胎

—对对对，就像爸爸说的异卵双胞胎，你平时玩游戏吗？喜欢什么游戏呢？

—阿姨~偶尔也要给帝努玩游戏嘛~我们是孩子嘛~只知道学习以后会变得NoJam无趣的~

罗渽民喋喋不休的和他说着，像是一间玻璃做的房子一样，没有任何秘密的敞开给李帝努看，在长大后，李帝努知道了那种地方叫暖房。

罗渽民这个拥有玻璃暖房的主人，无时无刻的和他展示分享着暖房内的一切，他在李帝努面前没有任何遮掩和伪装，偶尔让李帝努觉得自己是个自私的坏人，因为他总是在罗渽民面前说一千一万句真实的话，却不能告诉他一个关于他本人最真实的一个秘密。

明明都是男孩子，却因为妈妈说着要让孩子有独自思考的空间，而分开的房间，那就做个不善解人意，不通情达理，没有人情味的怪孩子吧。

在继父说着要三个男人一起去公共澡堂洗澡的时候，执意说着要在家里洗就行的内向孩子。

在罗渽民总是像小狗一样扑过来抱着他的时候，因为担心母亲的眼神而狠狠推开的坏孩子。

罗渽民的爸爸再婚的阿姨是个很善良的人，罗渽民自己也多了个新的玩伴。

只是这个玩伴的性格过于内向了，像拥有着很多秘密。

偶尔撒娇说做噩梦也是让他一个人睡觉的坏朋友，也是无时无刻愿意当他最佳倾听者的好朋友。

就让他这么想着吧。

Tbc


	2. 02

李帝努还记得小小的他，和小小的罗渽民。

在一个冬日，身上穿还着初中生的校服，补习班放学后就去了南山首尔塔。

继父和母亲那天都要加班，早上吃早饭的时候，给了零用钱说让他们在回家的路上买好吃的，在罗渽民眼里变成了今晚可以晚点回家，门禁令消失的通告消息。

结果罗渽民当下就偷偷去把他心爱的存钱小猪，裹上厚厚的毛巾给敲了，拉着李帝努小小声说着今天一定要去南山首尔塔。

那时候的李帝努和罗渽民视力都还很好，因为冬日，路上的树木都仅存光秃秃的树丫，站在顶上一览，风景倒是挺好看的。

一座钢筋铁泥建造起来的高塔，完全是现代人类建造出来的商业象征，人们居然聚在这种地方要证明自己的爱情，做着一样的行动，真的是有些幼稚的事情。

周围的锁墙和锁山挂满了颜色不一的小锁，一道又一道的爱情，谁也不知道，当初挂上去的那些真心，隔了一段时间，是否还如同原本一样，甚至是否还能找到的。

李帝努和罗渽民望着那些锁山和锁墙，对他们那时候来说，喜欢，和爱的意思都是一样的。

估计就是想和自己呆着舒服的人多见面，天天在一起更好，做些大家觉得开心的事情罢了。

谁也没深刻想过爱情到底是什么意思，甚至在冬日来到这里，做着恋人们都在做的事情，是否真的就能让自己的爱情稍微长久些也没深究。

还是初中的他们，和大学生，甚至是已经是社会人士的恋人们，在恋爱时都是一样的幼稚，做着一样的行动。

随手把钥匙丢弃在山谷里，这不是环境破坏嘛，完全就是资本主义的营销陷阱啊。

显然比其他孩子早熟的罗渽民，像老头子一样絮絮叨叨说着这样不解风情的话，但还是和李帝努手牵着手把写着他们名字的锁，找了块稍微人少些的地方，挂上去了。

太冷了，挂完就回家吧，李帝努在旁边说着，就因为同班的女同学们之前聊过爱情锁之类的话，两个人就傻乎乎的来做了。

来的路上，好像看到过好吃的东西，李帝努问过罗渽民后也不听回答，拉着他的手快步走去了。

李帝努回想起那天，因为在旁边一直笑着的罗渽民，他的笑容好像也多了很多。

好景不长。

过往的记忆，像老电影一般泛黄，记忆像光又如同幻影一般从脑海中掠过，那些真切存在过的回忆，现在回想起来，如同隔世。

只是因为工作聚餐喝醉酒了，在半夜回家后冲到两个儿子都在的房间，对着儿子和新儿子撒娇让他们吃爸爸在回家路上买的零食，这在大韩民国来说是极其常见的事情，班上的同学也吐槽过很烦这样偶尔“老人式撒娇”的父亲。

继父十分不能理解因此提出离婚的母亲，在家里发生了争执，母亲为了孩子说了很多口不择言的话。

母亲说着讨厌继父乱丢的臭袜子，多了一个新儿子家里闹哄哄得心烦，在外工作了一天，回到家里做不完的家事，就算继父和孩子会帮忙也让自己觉得这样的婚姻生活不如自己带着孩子一起过。

其实不是这样的，这并不是事实，李帝努心知肚明。

孤单的生活因为有了陪伴，原本繁杂的家务事已经开始有了秩序和大小帮手们，回到家里不是只有木讷的儿子，而是因为多了一个会撒娇的儿子，还有诚实，正直，善良，偶尔有点不靠谱的检察官老公。

因为这样的生活，不知道如何表达自己感情的李帝努也变得稍微开朗起来，就算是只有那么一点点改变，母亲是那么感到幸福过，这些幸福的记忆却不能继续制造和拥有，母亲那一刻的心比谁都要痛苦，但无论如何都要切断这份姻缘。

正是因为原本像天使一般的孩子正在慢慢长大，在医生的确定下，他体内另外一套和母亲同样的系统，母亲曾经那么那么真挚祈祷着希望它永远沉睡下去，神却违背母亲的期待，不经允许地醒来，开始慢慢发育着。

而继子对儿子明显可能已经产生了不一般的感情，原本只是玩笑一般的那些话，都是带着几分真心，如果不是因为晚归醉酒的丈夫，她不知道自己儿子的房间在她熟睡中，一直都有一个悄悄到来的长期伴眠者，这一切都是因为......

“因为是我妈妈的儿子，也是妈妈的女儿，是吧？”

气氛变得死一般的安静，在李帝努说出这句话后，继父和母亲停止了争吵，脸上的表情一时间陷入惊慌和错愕。

“你们大人要吵架先慢慢吵，帝努和我先回房间了，妈妈.....阿姨放心，我不会再对帝努做什么的。”

说完这句话后，罗渽民便把李帝努拉回了李帝努的房间，在大人面前那一瞬间突然变得坚强懂事的小儿子，在回了房间后抱着李帝努哭了起来。

“不要忘记我，爸爸和阿姨如果真的离婚，把你带走后也不要忘记我。”

当时还是初中生的罗渽民是那么的害怕和他分离，眼泪掉个不停，让他原本以为干枯着的泪腺也接连不停的掉着眼泪。

爱，原来是需要经过许可，需要得到祝福的事情吗？

在那天，变得如此疼痛，以至于眼泪抑制不住的夺眶而出。

那时候记忆里哭着皱着帅气脸蛋的罗渽民，此刻变成男人了，站在他面前，五官棱角分明，眼神也坚定地问着李帝努。

“这届我们法学院的新生，李帝努，你还记得我吗？”

“我没有忘记你。”

并没有像幻想过的电视剧情节一样说着我们国家真小之类的话，而是遵从本心说了这句话。

李帝努感到十分欣慰，已经同样从男孩变成男人，罗渽民的脸还是第一眼就认出来了，并没有因为年年岁岁不停叠加的记忆而忘记。

他记忆里面那个带着白光，像太阳一样存在过的人，依旧保持着那样没有一丝阴郁的笑容，在看到他的时候，在听到他没有忘记他之后，都这么明艳的笑着。

真好啊，李帝努在心里胡思乱想着。

像是没有受过伤的人一样的明媚笑容，真羡慕啊。

tbc


	3. 03

周围的同学和前辈们因为李帝努开口回应了的这句话，和罗渽民脸上的笑容开始更加哄闹了起来。

—什么啊，原来是认识的关系啊！

—那就更不用害羞什么了啊！

—亲上加亲，快亲上去啊！现在是惩罚Game啊！

李帝努死死拽着手上的录音笔，录音笔的凉意也无法因为人体被捂热，因为这个人的手在不停出着冷汗。

他在害怕。

周围的哄笑声在大脑里面变得可憎恐怖了起来，明明身处在光亮之中，室内头顶上的照明也没有熄灭，却仿佛置身于黑暗。

回忆里面的身影变成无脸的恶魔般向伸出手自己走来，李帝努深呼吸了两下，让自己试着平静下来。

他已经离开那个地方很久了，一切都过去了。

现在的他，不再是因为担心成为母亲的负担的那个阴郁的孩子。

梦魇源自于高一的记忆，他的高中是在釜山就读的，换了两所学校，休学一年，花了四年的时间，所以大学比罗渽民晚入学一年，成了他的后辈，当时母亲的储蓄和收入并不多，在首尔的生活，还有学校和补习班，母亲因为工作自顾不暇，李帝努的教育问题，的确使回到单身的母亲，压力更大。

母亲的娘家实在看不下去了，毕竟一个女律师在职场上升的阶段就这么几年，不抓紧时机是在浪费自己的人生，那么繁忙的工作，也让缺乏生活经验的孩子跟着活活受罪。

他分明是和母亲约定好，就算是母亲无法管制，约束，保护着他的环境，即使是隔着遥远不能每天见面的距离，也要学会自我管理，好好学习，在努力考上大学后，再次回到首尔和母亲一起生活。

“不是因为你是妈妈的儿子，也是妈妈的女儿，而是因为你是妈妈珍贵的孩子，妈妈希望你像妈妈一样觉得你自己是珍贵的存在，而用心的活着，答应妈妈好吗？”

李帝努明明是答应过的，确切的答应过妈妈，自己小小的手指和妈妈拉着勾约定过，要做珍贵的孩子，成为珍贵的存在，无论人生是对自己如此不公平，没有放弃过用心的生活着。

想想对那些坏孩子来说，自己也是多么好欺负和碍眼的存在啊。

新转校来的，有些阴郁的孩子，就算长得好看，不会说方言，只会说着有些“高高在上”的首尔话，大部分时间自己呆着，连上厕所的时候也避开同学们，无论是男同学还是女同学都不喜欢，公认的“晦气鬼”。

在被混混一样的学生发现包里有卫生棉之后，“果然是个变态啊！”的名声在学校被传遍，一开始只是有意无意在他面前嘲讽，李帝努忍耐着，后来越来越过火的欺生。

一天放学的午后，被几个男同学拖扯着到女厕，和几个女同学一起辱骂殴打着，就是在那个时候开始，人生开始起了变化了吧。

必须要反击，堂堂正正的，也是从那天开始身上会带着录音笔，智能手机的普及也让被欺负的影像在网上当成笑话一样流传，即使脸上都打着马赛克，也能看得出哪所高中发生的恶性事件，所幸社会也不全是黑暗的，自己也不是所谓应该躲在后面不见光的弱者。

母亲在知道后闹了一大场，养出那样不像话孩子的对方父母提出能得到庭外和解的赔偿金也无法抚慰母亲的愤怒，李帝努是个聪明的孩子，也是作为律师母亲的珍贵的孩子，提交的证据让恶者会得到相应的惩罚。

“坚决不和解，别人孩子的人生也是人生，我的孩子的人生就不是人生吗？”这是母亲对着法院发出的决心，亲戚中有媒体相关也进行了报道。

釜山x高李某被霸凌事件，小范围的轰动过，即使世间的新闻是如此之多，但在当时作为新闻当事人的李帝努，其间承担的压力和恐惧，是无法简单用文字描述的。

在长达一年的高一休学中，母亲作为自己的辩护律师让李帝努学会了更多，也有了自己的梦想，并且让母亲知道，李帝努真的是无比自律的善良孩子，在这样的人生中，他们都在因为苦难而更强大，并不是弱者，而妈妈她并不是一个自身有什么缺陷而产下怪胎的母亲。

“妈妈不是说着想做跨国涉外律师吗？那么认真学得外语，小时候哄着我睡觉后还半夜看得那么多那么难的书。”

“帝努啊......”

“妈妈，让自己幸福吧，无论如何，我在哪里都是妈妈骄傲的孩子，无论是儿子还是女儿，珍贵的孩子，会知道让自己变成更珍贵的存在的。”

如约考上了首尔的大学，但也就是那天放弃了考上大学后和母亲一起生活的梦想，在机场送走母亲之后，外表已经是男人的李帝努，在回到自己以后 将要一个人生活的家里便变回孩子一样，像个孩子一样大哭过。

而他和罗渽民分别的时间太过于长了，他被母亲带走之后的人生并不是顺风顺水的长大，在法学院再次相遇，却是意外也是本人遵循本心，带着期待的选择。

继父和母亲也是同个学校的前后辈，通过久别重逢的同学会在他人的介绍下，见了几次面后，才有勇气选择再婚的。

罗渽民小时候说过想和继父一样成为帅气的检察官，在填报升学意向的时候，李帝努心里想过说不定会再次相遇，的确是在心里埋下了想要再次见面的种子，在如此变化多端的人生选择中，居然能够顺着小时候的约定再见面了，罗渽民的确是好好的长大了呢。

但此刻的女装就让李帝努脑子有点转不过弯了，害怕之中，还有疑惑不解，让他此刻皱着眉头看着罗渽民，旁人以为他是因为同样都是男人而接吻不悦，说着惩罚就是惩罚要执行才行啊。

呀！大家都是法学院的，至于做到这样吗？这样是不是欺生啊！人群中有后辈发声了。

在人人围成的巨圈之中，他和罗渽民像在舞台上要接吻一样尴尬，幸好不是做爱豆，要是在演唱会接吻的话，除非是恋人的关系，否则会更尴尬的。

“讨厌的话，就和他们说不要了。”

李帝努看了看那各种酒混合在一起的惩罚，有些胆怯不敢多说，罗渽民顺着他的眼神也看向那拉面锅里满满的混合酒，笑着对身边的人群说着「看来今天我要做“黑蔷薇”呢。」引发了大家的爆笑。

“没事的，如果是渽民的话，也不是那么讨厌。”

于是罗渽民便这么吻了上去，身边的手机拍照声响个不停。

李帝努以一入学就和院草接吻，并且因为是惩罚，所以被吻得很久的那小子，出名了。

tbc

*韩国在被劝酒的时候，代替别人喝酒的男人大多被称为黑骑士，而代替别人喝酒的女人大多被称为黑蔷薇。


	4. 04

04

N大法学院本身由于是名校，对社会输送着无数的精英，和未来会成为社会支柱的人才们，而享有盛名。

当然在其中院草的罗渽民也真的非常出名，高中时期就有后援会的那种男孩，现读大二，在入学时就因为脸蛋长得好看，疯狂在sns上流传着他的照片。

更无法让人淡定的是除了脸蛋之外，还有能考上名校就读法学院的大脑。

据说他父亲以前是有名的检察官，后来转去当律师，结果没几年就自己独立开始经营着大韩民国业界top10内的大型律所。

一句话就是：长得帅，有钱，脑子还好用，家庭条件也好，简直是完美的存在。

但本人真实性格是真的很难接近，在接触过他的女孩子们都这么说过。

—不喜欢你的男人当然完全不懂女心呀。

—虽然刚入学的时候，会对前辈撒娇是很可爱没错啦，但果然是法学院的，一变成大二的前辈后，有时候能被他的话噎死。

—完全铁壁啊！

—说是小时候有约定一起结婚的人，所以没办法对其他女孩子心动呢。

—说不定比起女生更喜欢和男生呆着。

—那不就是说他是gay吗？疯了吧，这是造谣吧？

—你们没看他和李帝努接吻的照片吗？

—噢？那个第一名入学的新生？妈的！我本来想下手的，被罗渽民抢先了？

—如果是罗渽民的话，那完全没有胜算。

—那倒也是。

在龙卷风一般的舆论中，当事人罗渽民，此时正在食堂堵人。

李帝努从那天接吻过后就一直躲着他，即便从后辈那边要来了联络方式，但陌生电话绝对不接是罗渽民不知道的习惯，短信也像是投入大海一样，kakao的好友申请绝对不可能通过。

像是不知道他是罗渽民一样，如果是知道，却还是避开了，是罗渽民绝对无法容忍的情况。

他们曾经可是同个户籍上的关系啊，罗渽民对问着他为何如此执着的好友李东赫说道。

啧啧，不知道还以为结婚过的关系呢，李东赫不愧是罗渽民的至亲，李东赫一个财阀N世，噎死人的谈话方式也是一流。

会再次成为户籍上的关系的。

罗渽民淡淡说道，李东赫听了之后皱着眉看他。

“疯了吗？想让你父亲和你继母复婚呢？”

“没你疯，天天和你小妈搞在一起。”罗渽民淡淡地反击了他。

钟辰乐又不知道跑哪儿去追星了，没人陪着李东赫反击罗渽民，被说道痛处的李东赫委委屈屈地直叹气。

他们这群财阀N世和暴发富二代谁也不算是啥正经好人，当然也说不上谁对谁错。

不是，但如果说是想和李帝努结婚呢？

罗渽民不知道为什么，当时没有直接回答李东赫的勇气。

在分开时段拨打的几个电话都被挂断后，罗渽民意识到，通过电话和好友申请是不行的，要想和李帝努再次正常见面交谈，只能走到他面前，用对话的形式才行。

那天会穿着女装完全是一堆不靠谱的前辈提出的玩笑，要让新生们得到训练才行，真的是无语，比起让前后辈之间的情感更加增进，这些不懂事的前辈们更想让新生们得到精神训练一样。

事前和前辈，还有同届们的抽签游戏中没想到会那么绝，抽到鬼牌，估计是被事先做了手脚，抽到鬼牌就算了，居然是在出席MT的时候，穿着女装去惩罚另外一个抽到鬼牌的后辈。

这该死的学生会社团还是得早点退才行，罗渽民看着那张鬼牌心想着。

「呀！逃走了吗？」

「女装穿好了吗？渽敏姐姐快点过来亲一个后辈就行。」

前辈们发来的短信满满挑衅的意味，的确是想让他这个院草在前后辈面前丢一个脸，罗渽民不以为然。

谁逃走了？罗渽民当时是没想那么多，既然是惩罚那就认证，好好玩玩，从前辈和同届那边收到他们一起合资买的大码女装和假发后，罗渽民脸上翻着白眼还是好好收下了前辈们的“心意”。

父亲已经不当检察官很久了，腐败无能的内部让父亲越来越失望，后来干脆独立开设了律师所，根据过去的人脉和本人的能力，小小律所居然越开越大，钱倒是越赚越多。

当天有个公开法庭是他最近正在好奇的范围，比起无聊的酗酒疯闹后辈，其实就是欺生的场合，学点有用的现场审判对罗渽民来说更有意思。

在前辈和同届眼里，反正毕业后就会马上被父亲叫去律师事务所实习的金汤匙，罗渽民今天也吊儿郎当的在必须出席的MT上迟到了。

是哪个倒霉鬼要给我亲呢？罗渽民回想着刚才的短信，还觉得有点有趣。

但看到是熟悉的身影的时候，他还是有些惊讶了，微张着嘴巴确认着眼前的人是否和记忆里面的那位是同个人。

如果摘下眼罩就好了，那个人眼周下的泪痣是他这辈子死都不会忘记的，应该说，如果死之前会有什么回光返照的话，说不定他会先想起的是李帝努脸上的泪痣。

身边的前辈看着惊讶而呆愣着的罗渽民，以为总算教训到这个一入学就因为脸蛋迷走了女前后辈的金汤匙，谁能想到在当时，罗渽民心里和中了乐透一样在狂喜呢。

疯了吧，穿女装这算什么大事吗？简直是买椟还珠的福报。

当下罗渽民还吞了吞口水，然而在外人眼里，这是十分紧张的表现，但罗渽民当下的确是紧张了一下，谁能不紧张呢？

那种心情，只有罗渽民本人当时才能理解那种狂喜，伸手摘下覆盖在李帝努脸上的眼罩。

当李帝努总算适应了突如其来的光明，睁开眼睛看向他时，眼神也透露出了同样的惊讶。

罗渽民还是先问了那样一句蠢话，向李帝努确认着是否还记得他。

他们分别的时间，刚好是男孩变成男人最关键的那段时间，这可惜的时间，在过去的每一天都让罗渽民深切地害怕过。

继母从那天后像是消失一般，把李帝努带去了他不知道的地方。

就连出庭也是和父亲单独谈了的，因为他还是孩子，没有任何力量，也无法说出任何让李帝努留在他身边的话，只能顺从着大人的意愿。

幸好还能再见面，幸好还能继续活着再见面，当下居然有了这样的不可理喻的荒谬想法。

然而在MT接吻那天过后，李帝努看着他就想走，躲着他是怎么回事，罗渽民总算在食堂遇到了，戴着眼镜，穿着宽大卫衣，和黑色口罩的李帝努。

“呀！不是说长大后要和我结婚吗？为什么不要我了？”

罗渽民对着准备落荒而逃的李帝努身影吼道。

N大校内论坛当天热帖

【法学院院草童养媳出现！记者在饭堂现场发来报道】

【出现了！法学院最养眼校园情侣！噢，应该说是校园夫夫】

【热帖很火那对MT当天热吻照片，请品品】

【论同性婚姻在我国实现的可能性】

【听我讲一讲那些年法学院院草对童年结婚对象的那些执着话语】

【被法学院院草以要和小时候喜欢的对象结婚而拒绝的进来报数！】

【男同性恋结婚就结婚，孩子自己生！不要盯着女性的子宫！】

【我的室友在哭，她暗恋了罗渽民一年多，所以现在红包要包多少才能参加他们的婚礼？】

tbc


	5. 5

罗渽民从小就是特别喜欢身体接触的那种孩子。

在母亲不在的时候或者看不到的情况下，李帝努其实不讨厌罗渽民的靠近。

罗渽民因为怕被骂，练就一身在全家人醒来之前先醒来回房间的个人技，总是在继父和母亲都睡着的时候偷偷进来自己的房间，或者是在自己对着电视上播放的动漫看着入迷的时候偷偷亲自己的脸颊，平时要抱抱要亲亲，很粘人一个孩子。

也总是帝努啊，帝努啊~帝努呀~一声一声的叫着自己，和他一起上学的时候也很快乐，罗渽民有很多朋友，大家都喜欢亲近向阳光一样的好看孩子，慢慢李帝努也变得快乐爱笑了起来。

但罗渽民实在太喜欢碰他了，只要是靠在一起，他就会贴着他一样，李帝努想想自己为什么就不会这样呢？

某一天睡前，为此烦恼的李帝努想着，可能是因为自己经常和妈妈在一起吧，而罗渽民一直和他爸爸在一起吧。

虽然渽民的爸爸在相处中发现是个善良诚实的好叔叔，但儿子和父亲之间并不是会像他和妈妈之间那么亲近，李帝努想想也是理解了罗渽民对自己的那些身体接触。

只要不被知道就好了，那个地方。

如果能一直不知道，一直保持着兄弟间，或者说是朋友间，正好合适的距离，说不定就不会有那么多好奇，对他这么执着了吧？李帝努心里曾经那么想过。

但说起执着，谁又不是哪个因为回忆无法忘怀的人呢？

在他小学六年级暑假的时候，罗渽民知道了那个秘密，在比继父更早之前知道了。

那天李帝努感觉到身体特别累，不知道为什么那天中午吃饭的时候都没有精神，母亲和继父因为工作都在上班中，家里就剩他和罗渽民。

因为忙碌的双亲总是记得给了充足零用钱好让他们中午外食，外买pizza到来后两个人开心吃着，本来约定好了要和罗渽民下午玩游戏，但是在吃完饭之后困意更加浓了，身体不知道为什么有一种厚重感，小腹也隐隐有什么无法言喻的异常感。

李帝努起初以为是pizza的问题，但罗渽民吃了之后并没有什么不适的表现。

李帝努说着自己实在有些不舒服，要早早先去睡一会儿了，答应了睡醒之后会陪罗渽民玩的，那天的罗渽民就像小狗一样在他身边，乖乖守着他睡觉，等着他起床再一起玩。

说着李帝努像萨摩耶一样的狗狗，其实罗渽民也很像小狗一样的性格。

醒来之后就李帝努看着罗渽民的脸在自己正前方不远处，的确是有点吓人的，瞪大了眼睛互相对望了一会儿，罗渽民才像是被发现什么的有些堂皇，马上把身子直起做回椅子上，喃喃自语说着什么嘛，也没有睡得很熟嘛。

当李帝努起床的时候，罗渽民看着床上那斑斑红点的血迹惊恐着拉着他，问着是哪里受伤了什么的关切话语，李帝努也望着床上那点碍眼的痕迹叹气。

这并不是李帝努没想到过的，只是比他想象中来得更早，他身体的另外一个性征，真的像是母亲定期带他去看的那位医生所说的，他体内有另外一个和母亲同样的生殖系统，在悄悄地发育。

罗渽民看着他睡裤上的血迹，说着要去看医生什么的，被李帝努拦下了。

小学六年级的罗渽民，估计是第一次跨入超市，替李帝努买了卫生棉。

“你长大以后恋爱一定会对女朋友很好，至少知道怎么买卫生棉了。”

“不要，我长大以后要和帝努结婚。”

疯了吧？估计是从那时候开始，原本在年幼时期，某天被大人问起长大后要和谁结婚的时候，吵着长大后要和李帝努结婚的罗渽民，又像个不懂事的孩子一样，重新开始说着那句要和李帝努结婚的话了。

从父母决定离婚后再也没见面了，没想到还这么执着，李帝努当时转身正准备跑走的时候被他这句话给镇住了，愣了很久都没有真的走开。

此时，李帝努正呆愣愣地看着眼前被自己始乱终弃的“老公”一步步在众人惊愕中向自己走来。

tbc


	6. 6

06

上生理课的时候，班上调皮的男孩们在老师说了一个新知识点后都在起哄着，像一群鹦鹉一样学着舌。

当听到老师说着女性子宫和经期表现的时候，身边的男孩子都在笑闹着影响课堂节奏，同班的女同学说着男孩子真的讨厌什么的。

李帝努低着头在课堂上写着数学的练习题，他总是那么认真抓住一切时间都在学习的孩子。

而邻桌的罗渽民，正在认真听着生理课。

罗渽民看了眼身边的李帝努，李帝努的耳朵红了，在草稿纸上抓着笔的手不自觉的用力验算着什么。

“不用怕，我会帮你记着的，老婆。”罗渽民凑近他耳边轻轻的用两个人才能听到的音量和他说着。

刚开始李帝努的生理期是十分不规律的，让罗渽民也辛苦了很久，明明就是他在痛，李帝努自己一个人偷偷难受的事情。

罗渽民却比他还难受似的，总是担心的看过来，无条件帮他拒绝掉身边同学下课一块去玩之类的邀约。

“嗯嗯，我们家教真的很严，放学后帝努要和我乖乖一起回家才行。”

在得知到经期不建议摄取到咖啡因的相关知识后，还认真的问着奶茶店的店员那款是不含咖啡因的，说着怕影响睡眠的话语。

小骗子，明明等到半夜两三点不睡觉还是会偷偷进来房间，用手帮着李帝努捂着，轻轻揉着涨疼着的肚子，抱着一起睡。

如果母亲和继父没有离婚，说不定就会那样，和别人口中的“童养媳”一样长大。

李帝努看了一眼学校论坛的热帖，装作无心的样子继续学习了，但书上的东西，一个字一个字都能看熟，闭上也能看到，心却无法平静下来。

相比小时候争分夺秒的学习，长大后意识到，果然学习还是要在想学习的时候学习才行，此刻李帝努因为回忆和刚才翻阅的热帖内容，有些窃喜，但也有些不安。

罗渽民一刻都不曾忘记他，把他放在心上的心意有凭有据，他无法做到装作无事发生，内心毫无波澜一般。

「你老婆在图书馆。」

收到短信后，罗渽民笑了一下，也不知道是从什么时候开始，法学院的男前后辈们这么团结一致的帮着罗渽民追妻。

可能是以前罗渽民的帅气脸蛋太过于招人，现在这位校草，正陷入和新生恋爱的传闻，就算是风言风语一样的传闻，也希望他能像乌云一样一点点散开，不要再遮挡全校的女心了。

“为什么总是不看手机？”

那天在饭堂成功堵到人之后，明明确认了他的手机号码好好的输入李帝努的手机里储存着了，kakao也顺着罗渽民的意思通过好友了，但李帝努完全没有好好盯着手机回复的习惯，罗渽民只好神出鬼没般的安排着自己的时间和课表尽量多和李帝努在校的时间重叠。

在图书馆门口正好遇见了往外走的李帝努，估计是此刻从图书馆出来的人寥寥无几，李帝努开始有了勇气向他靠近。

“我们单独聊聊吧，渽民啊。”

罗渽民想起来了，李帝努原本就是和他单独在一起才会撒娇和变得话多的孩子，意识到这点，他的怒气一下子就“嘭”的一样消失了，带着笑意慢慢和李帝努一前一后在校园内走着。

直到停车场附近，才一起上车，驱车离开了这个舆论中心。

那天从图书馆出来后，两个人在罗渽民的车上好半天没说什么。

应该说罗渽民每次想追问着什么的时候，李帝努就变得过分安静和寡言让气氛一时间变得十分微妙。

李帝努头斜靠着车窗看着罗渽民开着车，罗渽民自顾自说着最近新电影上了，很想和他一起看之类的话题，因为李帝努过去几年的消失，很多时候他都是自己孤孤单单的一个人前往。

“渽民如果想要和别人一起看电影，一定会有很多人愿意和你去的吧。”

哦？这是嫉妒的意思吗？罗渽民笑着看向身边的人，被李帝努一个注意驾驶的眼神，瞪了一下又乖乖好好开车。

像是犹豫了很久，说完了准备好的套话之后，罗渽民还是开始问自己想问的问题了。

“为什么那天在饭堂还带着口罩？”

“因为喜欢你的女人和上来没话找话说的人太多了，烦。”

说出去都让人笑话，大一新生李帝努因为和院草接吻了，连着一周都没能好好过上普通大学生的日子。

—就是他就是他。

—噢~就是他和罗渽民在MT上面~

—呀！小声点，他好像听到了。

—学弟你好！就算有罗渽民！我也不会放弃的！

的确是听到了，非常清晰的听到了，带上口罩后的第二天世界安静了很多。

快点出点什么其他消息吧，让这些人讨论的话题换成别的。李帝努在心里默默祈祷过。

“那为什么躲我？”

“因为离开风暴中心最好方法，就是离引起风暴的人远点。”李帝努回答道。

比起罗渽民此刻说着什么来着，李帝努其实没办法专心听，他只是侧着脸看着开着车的男人。

翻找着记忆里面的那点仅存的记忆，那个幼稚的帅气男孩和眼前的男人重叠对比着。

在他看不到的地方独自成长着的罗渽民，纤细单薄的身躯已然不复存在，肩宽居然宽了那么多，手很漂亮，手臂的线条也很漂亮，个子也高了很多，当然李帝努也好好长高了。

单手握着方向盘倒车的时候，很帅，因为一直看着他的李帝努，罗渽民偶尔转过来看向李帝努的眼神，还是和过去一样，眼底带着化不开的浓情蜜意，下颚棱角分明，婴儿肥已经消失了很多，不再是少年时期鼓鼓圆圆的脸颊。

睫毛却一如既往的长，小时候总是开玩笑骗着同学“我们这对双胞胎最像的地方就是睫毛了。”的记忆，还是能让李帝努突然笑了出来。

罗渽民看着因为回忆笑得像小狗一样眯眯眼的李帝努，也笑了一下。

看电影的时候，比起电影正上演着什么，两个人在黑暗中还是习惯先握住对方的手。

李帝努的手找到罗渽民的手的时候，那个人用力十指紧紧握回他的习惯依旧没有改变，那一刻仿佛才感觉自己原来还活着。

“去hotel还是去我家？”李帝努在罗渽民的耳边问道。

是谁说要离引起风暴的人远点来着？

tbc


	7. 07

07

那天看完电影后，周围的人正准备慢慢散场，在黑暗中快要亮灯恢复光明前，

“去hotel还是去我家？”像是鼓足勇气一般，李帝努侧着身子对罗渽民问道。

李帝努此刻有要确认的东西。

结果是去了罗渽民家里，吊儿郎当的暴发富二代罗渽民，在升入大学后便从父亲手里得到了大学附近可以独立生活的公寓和豪车。

这是父亲给予他的奖励，也是他无缘无故招人烦的原因之一。

一进门在灯都没有亮起时，就被李帝努捧着脸，推着身子，靠在玄关的墙上吻了。

罗渽民在被这突如其来，却略带熟悉的主动弄得有些晕乎乎的，怎么和自己想象中的不一样，先主动的人居然不是他，但李帝努表现出来的渴求是让他兴奋并且喜悦的。

李帝努的亲吻很轻很慎重，像是在确认着什么似的，先是慢慢的舔吻着，含着罗渽民的唇舌，相比之下，罗渽民的确是有些心急的性格，被这么轻轻的吻了一会儿之后又抓住了主动权。

回吻着李帝努的罗渽民，像是要把他呼吸的瞬间都夺走般，不停地吸吮逗弄着，舌头缠绕着时而顶弄着李帝努，时而用牙齿轻咬着他的下唇，真的是很顽劣而又凶猛的亲吻方式，却让人无法不顺着他的意愿去继续这漫长的亲吻。

说实在的，那天除了罗渽民家的玄关，罗渽民房间的床单，和摇晃着的天花板之外，李帝努其他地方都没有仔细看，看得最多的是罗渽民成年后的身体。

这场性爱进行得太久，由于李帝努的特殊体质，高潮总是来得又急又凶，时而重叠着，罗渽民也总在李帝努因此而剧烈颤抖的身躯慢慢平息之后，总是不知退让的，继续索要着。

在那之后，李帝努做梦了。

入睡前已经被清洁干净的李帝努，眼睛已经连睁开的力气都没有，在浴室里面要好好的洗澡，为了躲开在他身上肆意玩弄着，一如既往黏人的罗渽民也费了一番力气。

当然他也没有拒绝，毕竟他也是遵从着内心，他的确是想要罗渽民，因为罗渽民表现出对他的欲望也正是他那瞬间觉得幸福的原因。

以为会是一夜无梦的情况，李帝努感觉自己睡得十分沉，却还是突然做起了梦。

真的是淫乱无比的梦，梦里面尚还稚嫩的自己被年幼的罗渽民插着玩，睁开眼醒来后，成年的罗渽民就躺在自己边上。

因为昨晚的过度使用，后来李帝努实在也射不出什么东西之后，下身红肿着的女穴还因为刚才的绮梦而湿黏着，后穴也被开发了。

昨晚李帝努穴口的括约肌，在被操得太久才拔出去之后，过了一小会儿才慢慢合回去，吓得李帝努的眼泪掉个不停。

在一开始，从未进入过的小径，在以为足够湿润，被试探着进入时，李帝努还小小口吸着气，听着罗渽民的安抚，让自己稍微放松，结果在进入三分之一之后就被一下子又更深插入进去，吓得他那瞬间都不敢呼吸了一般，用手往后一摸，居然还有一小节没有进去。

说着这样不行，让罗渽民放开他，完全未能得到同意，罗渽民对他的亲吻仿佛像雨滴一样又多又密，试图让他稍微分心一些。

在原本稍微干涩着的甬道变得能够适应之后，罗渽民便不管不顾了起来。

“我们小狗狗遇到什么委屈的事情了吗？”就是因为你才委屈啊！李帝努在心里骂道，嘴里只能因为他的动作不自觉的发出呻吟，已经不愿意再说什么了。

到最后罗渽民喘着粗气，眼睛湿润的看了看无意识流泪，求饶喊停的李帝努，还是固执地抓着他的下巴，逼他抬起头和他吻着，在李帝努有点生气摆脱罗渽民的亲吻，咬疼了他的肩膀之后，才慢慢愿意放过李帝努，和李帝努一起陷入睡眠。

情欲是这么可怕的东西吗？

梦里面他回到十几岁的初中阶段，父母还没离婚之前的那段他和罗渽民像是变成恋人般的日子。

也是让他最困惑的日子，原本粘人，热爱着身体接触的罗渽民，在突然某一天开始有意无意的躲着他。

当然，在当时他们的身体接触，更多只是像孩童一样的单纯拥抱和亲亲。

那么喜欢拥抱他的孩子，突然有一天在独处的时候，抱着他没过几分钟便轻轻推开李帝努，在旁边乖巧坐着。

真的是诡异的情况，李帝努还在心想，是自己小时候许愿让罗渽民不要那么粘人的心愿实现了吗？

在当时，罗渽民突然变得小心注意着两人距离，虽然李帝努小时候有让罗渽民稍微不要那么粘人的心愿。

但这愿望实现的时机有些不太能理解。

分明每天对着自己说着喜欢喜欢，要娶他做老婆的孩子，总算是想清楚要做回“双胞胎兄弟”了吗？

但就像巴甫洛夫的小狗实验一样，即使无数次被推开也会黏住他的罗渽民已经变成他的条件反射。

总是对拥抱表示抗拒着的孤傲小狗狗，在某天开始，也渴望着被自然而然地拥抱。

就如同罗渽民千万次的黏着他一样，罗渽民他身上似乎也拥有这磁石一般，吸引着李帝努这块傻乎乎的铁石。

就连在凌晨，看到罗渽民的离去也变得有些可惜，看着他的悄悄关上门的背影，莫名其妙地感叹着像罗密欧和朱丽叶一样，虽然不是那样的剧情，但注定不该相恋的感觉是相似的。

明明是一起在南山首尔塔挂过锁的关系了，也在罗渽民的无数次表白后，李帝努开始变得坦诚，其实自己也喜欢，为什么就变心了呢？李帝努不得其解，独自苦闷着，疑问着。

因为罗渽民的反常，而在独处时喜欢肢体接触的那个人变成李帝努了。

其实李帝努也偷偷生闷气过，幼稚地因为自尊心想着哼！那我也不碰你了之类的，但李帝努就像变成罗·巴甫洛夫·渽民实验的小狗狗一样，他不可否认，他没办法不靠近不碰着罗渽民。

只有在靠近罗渽民，被罗渽民抱着，紧紧感受到他是李帝努的，才能安心。

罗渽民在那段时间，也并不是完全摆脱自己对李帝努的黏性，对着李帝努变成冷都男一样，他是做不到的。

像是在进行脱敏治疗一样，抱一会儿，马上放开，靠近一会儿，也马上坐远，但没过几分钟又靠过来抱过来了。

明明没有任何约定，每到夜里还是会偷偷进入他房间的罗渽民，依旧小心翼翼睡在他身边抱着他入睡，只是最近不知道为什么，带了个朋友过来了。

李帝努看着卡在他们之间的玩偶，一个长得像熊，没有嘴巴的狮子，罗渽民说着这是他的最爱。

什么玩偶那么值得喜欢？

对玩偶完全没有兴趣的李帝努心想着，反反复复，罗渽民好烦，罗渽民好讨厌，嘴上虽然这么说着，行动上却不是这么做的。

终于有一天，李帝努把那碍事的玩偶丢在床下，拉起罗渽民的手臂放在自己腰间，钻进罗渽民怀里紧紧抱着他，身体和身体之间无缝隙一般的抱紧了，动作连贯，这也是因为长久被罗渽民抱着睡觉所养成的。

他做罗渽民的抱枕就行，为什么要有什么“最爱”？

罗渽民倒是像是被吓到了一样，但还是笑着，眼睛亮晶晶一样的看着他。

小狗狗因为嫉妒玩偶，生气了呢？想到这里，因为不敢发出太大的声音，罗渽民忍笑着肩膀也抖了起来，钻进他怀里的李帝努宇宙无敌可爱。

此刻在罗渽民怀里的李帝努伸手摸上了他的喉结，轻轻地玩着，其实是因为感觉太神奇了，他在罗渽民的怀里看着因为忍笑而动着的喉结，自己也不是没有，只是在当时不明显罢了。

“呀！我是在忍着啊！”

真的是没有眼色的笨蛋小狗狗，罗渽民握住那正在他身上使坏着的手，在他耳边低喃到。

李帝努却在此刻露出真的像小狗狗要被遗弃的眼神一样，让人心碎。

“渽民啊，因为厌烦我了吗？”李帝努小小声说着。

在说什么疯话呢？厌烦？怎么可能会厌烦。

“稍微放开我一下，这样下去，不行。”罗渽民松开原本紧抱着李帝努腰间的手，轻轻的推了推他。

“为什么不行啊？”完全不懂罗渽民此刻焦灼着心的李帝努，在他怀里撒娇蠕动着。

像是破罐子破摔似的，脑子的血因为这微乎及微的动作全集中在一处。

罗渽民拉着李帝努的手往他下身一按，“现在知道我在忍什么了吗？”

结果乖乖被转过身子，罗渽民在他耳边的呼吸声在他耳边渐渐变粗，让他把腿夹好。

“我们帝努，明天要洗床单了哦~”

第二天一大早，李帝努房间的床单被很爱老婆大人的罗渽民拿去洗好晾晒在阳台了。

罗渽民装成和自己没有半毛钱关系，从自己房间起床，一副什么都不懂的样子在父母面前说着：“啊~帝努昨天晚上尿床了吗？”

在母亲疑惑的眼神里，继父说着“果然是大了四个月的关系吗？帝努比我们渽民早熟啊。”的感叹中开始了新的一天。

李帝努那天把脸都要埋进早餐的饭碗里。

早知道就不要招惹他了，结果那样的招惹还是偷偷进行过了好几次。

久别再遇，变化真的很大很大。

可是为什么再次这么亲近，也淫乱被紧紧拥抱了一夜后，还是如此不安呢，李帝努望着身边成年的罗渽民，若有所思的想着。

tbc


	8. 08

08

李帝努知道自己总是不安的源头之一来自于哪里了，眼前这几位前辈明显是不怀好意。

重逢后并不是他所想的只有幸福快乐的每一天，并不是童话故事的结尾一般，无论是时不时在网上发帖祈祷他和罗渽民分手的人，就算是在学校，背后议论就算了，突然跑过来对他说着什么莫名其妙的话，或者是变得有些陌生正在让李帝努重新适应的罗渽民。

繁忙的课程和独自一人回到首尔的独居生活，李帝努尚在适应当中，对他原本过于平静的世界像一阵狂风不停引起的喧嚣，真的非常不适。

“呀，你老公呢？叫他出来结账啊。”

分明是让同届的学生拉着他一块儿出来喝酒的场合，在酒局散会后，原本喝了酒就开始有些无赖的前辈居然说着这样的话。

“我们并不熟。”

放下这句话，和两万五千韩币后，李帝努原本想直接无视前辈和在旁边的同届就这样走了。

“原来以为是他老婆来的，开玩笑带你一起去喝酒了，想等着他过来结账了，结果说你们不熟？”

“原来我们不可一世的院草也会单相思啊。”

“男人和男人睡什么感觉啊？会更爽吗？”

“恶心，想想我都鸡皮疙瘩。”

哪有那么多突如其来的善意和拉拢，眼前的两位前辈们对着想走的李帝努更加放肆的说着一些完全不像话的话。

本来自己就是不擅长讨人喜欢的角色，做出这样行为的李帝努完全没有什么害怕的意思，前辈正憋着气一般想继续骂着什么的时候，李帝努干脆拿出手机点开视频模式。

李帝努用口型对着前辈说：继续说，我拍着。

一旁的同届陪笑说着前辈就是开玩笑罢了，不要那么当真，劝着让李帝努把手机收回去，李帝努倒是比想象中还不通情理一般，就这么不依不挠举着，自知理亏的前辈假接着醉意，胡乱骂了几句，后来自圆其说的，讲着对自己有利的话。

“我是多么的关心你呀，帝努啊。”

说着这种关切话语，对自己笑着的脸，眼神却不加掩饰的带着狠意，做着损人利己事情，这种人也是法学院的前辈，真的是未来社会之光呢，一旁的同届也觉得这样的前辈无语，帮着李帝努回击了几句。

再拍下去也没有什么意义，李帝努也不想把场面弄得太难看，退出了拍摄，切换着App里的滤镜贴纸像是在玩一样拍摄着，嘴上说着前辈你的脸真的是奇怪，就算是换成猫猫狗狗的贴纸拍着，还是不可爱呢？

李帝努一战成名，自在MT上和罗渽民接过的吻的那小子又多了一个标签，从此在前辈口中变成有点可怕的孩子。

当天酒局就这样不欢而散了。

那天在回家的路上，李帝努摸出手机，从短短的好友列表里一下就找到了罗渽民的kakao，模模糊糊的回想着罗渽民再三强调过那个带着蝴蝶结的ryan头像的原来就是他。

已经接近初夏，在夜间却还是发凉。

他一字一句的慢慢打字，慢慢上头的醉意和夜间突如起来的凉意让他手指有些伸展不开似的。

信息输入完了，发送。

把手机放回口袋，过了一会儿传来振动声也不理会，他没有和罗渽民说话的勇气。

如果接电话了，心会越来越软，自己也会越来越弱。

「罗渽民，我有其他喜欢的人了。」

在那渐渐变得有些冷的夜晚，发完那条短信后，伴随着阵阵微风，衣着单薄的李帝努在路上慢慢走着，似乎想让这凉意冷却自己的头脑，整理自己的思绪和那些不安的源头。

漫长分开着的时间养成的惯性更大，那些彼此错过的时间。

每一刻都曾经让李帝努那么不安过。

无论是每天醒来发现自己独自一人，还是在新环境中又换到新学校适应着身边的人。

这么说有些自我中心，但那些曾经以为没有那个人活不下去的情况，却真的在分离过，那么深切的恐惧过后变得麻木而且能够适从。

独自受伤和独自承受的记忆比起小时候幸福过的记忆，其实更加鲜明，甚至有些怀疑是否疼痛，焦虑和不安，才是让人成长着的基石。

相较于一直成为他的阳光的罗渽民，李帝努发自内心的思考过，罗渽民到底是他的阳光，晒掉他性格阴暗潮湿的一部分，还是他的情绪海绵，用来吸附他负向低劣的那部分情绪，如果只是海绵，承受着那么多放在自己身上变成沉重之后，又应该怎么办呢？

毕竟罗渽民也是人，不是什么太阳，也不是海绵，李帝努的阴郁无法自然蒸发消失在空气里，而罗渽民其实没有必要去承担这些。

总是从罗渽民身上得到着什么的自己，能给予他什么呢？把他变成自己一样阴郁的孩子？让他因为自己背上喜欢男人的奇怪传闻而拖累影响到他以后的人生吗？

应该说他无法得知自己应该如何对待罗渽民，甚至是因为罗渽民而带来的生活改变。

在那一瞬间，他甚至想着，罗渽民，是否不和他这种性格，这种类型的人再次有所牵扯，是否能够更幸福些。

因为这样一个李帝努，罗渽民赔上人生，被他拉着走入一个看不到光明和未来的灰色地带，是否在未来会有后悔呢？

不可否认，自己曾经自私的想过，如果一切都没有发生，还是保持着合适的距离。

李帝努或许只会是罗渽民普普通通的一个朋友，一个好兄弟。

在罗渽民未来与相爱的，合适的对象结婚的时候，可能李帝努会成为伴郎，也可能李帝努是普普通的在宴席下的宾客之一，等着一桌桌敬酒过来的罗渽民，和他互相客套。

李帝努是那样希望过的，希望能看着罗渽民和穿着白纱的人在大多数人祝福下，得到幸福的完整人生。

的确是站在自我中心的想法，擅自去决定另外一个人的幸福，任性的逃离别人的人生。

但在当时，李帝努的确是那么深刻的想过，也那么害怕过。

他没有罗渽民不会死，如果因为没有罗渽民而会死的话，应该在过去就死过一次了，因为这样可能会痛心到要再死一次，其实并不害怕了。

小狗狗咬人是有点疼，罗渽民身上被李帝努咬出的齿印，在这几天慢慢淡化消失，看着那齿印彻底消失的时候，罗渽民还觉得有些可惜。

但更可惜的，不过是现在了。

要怎么样才能被小狗狗再咬一次呢？罗渽民看着手机上正在拨通的界面，漫不经心的想着。

tbc


	9. 灿俊番外 ①《你们南韩咋这么黑暗》

灿俊番外 ①《你们南韩咋这么黑暗》

*速打大纲  
*有年龄差，黄仁俊比李东赫大那么几岁  
*要全写全文里面，根据作者的脑洞比主线cp还带劲那还不如开新文得了  
*估计就这样了，要哪天，灿俊给我死命发糖了，心情好了，想起来了，再扩写  
*算了，不立flag了，说不定be了呢  
*这不我的民诺文嘛，能给交待咋回事差不多就行了

正文

黄仁俊是李东赫小妈，黄仁俊被李东赫压在家里餐桌上操的时候，被他爹通过家里的秘密监控看到了。

李东赫他爹挺变态一人，平时操他小情儿能虐得小情儿身上又是淤青又是吻痕好半个月才消得下去，不过年纪大了，体力不行，也就十天半个月弄他那么一回。

出国务工也不忘监视家里人，也不是不知道自己儿子和家里小情儿那点屁事。

李东赫平时最恶心他爹这一点，操黄仁俊基本都在外头，那天纯属没忍住，也被黄仁俊给气的。

家里下人都不敢管这事，躲了起来，黄仁俊怕得直缩，小穴吸得紧把李东赫给爽到了，插得特别久，期间还有闲情捏着黄仁俊的脸，逼他张开口和他交换口水似的吻得特别绵长和色情。

李东赫他爹通过监控看着自己儿子操他小情儿没生气。

反而边看边撸了，一把年纪还老不正经吃嫩草，看着自家小牛吃嫩草觉得挺带劲，结果看着看着脑梗了，是兴奋的。

过了一会儿才被底下的人发现，送急救，没救回来，但居然也没死全，瘫了。

靠呼吸机和各种仪器续命，抱着家丑不能外扬，大企业名声不能臭，股票不能跌，爹反正没死全，那还是李东赫家的天下。

要早知道这样就能把他爹给整废，李东赫才不想方设法的天天在外头操黄仁俊。

其实他爹死不死李东赫懒得理，没啥感情，他爹靠正妻娘家发的家，死了正妻，把他妈送出国才把他带回来家养，他十几岁前的人生被养在江南清潭洞就一见得不人私生子。

有娘生没爹教，亲娘也没啥教育水平，天天就知道花钱酗酒睡小狼狗，弄得他从小就也不是啥好人，痞里痞气的，但也不算啥坏人。

后来给领回家，他爹教育水平也不高，对他这个青少年的教育基本靠殴打和无视，他爹一大集团的boss，能管几万人却懒得理他这儿子死活。

平时李东赫整天不务正事但好歹也是n大金融系才子，本来学分就早他妈修完了。

天天在学校和罗渽民他们一群财阀N代和暴发富二代读闲书和烧钱玩儿，兵役通知书下来那时候李东赫正和他小妈又闹矛盾，黄仁俊连他入伍和退伍都不送不接的，却也没能让李东赫凉了心。

李东赫和黄仁俊就是纠缠不休的命，从一开始就不对盘，李东赫也没想着能有让黄仁俊老老实实和他过日子的一天。

结果他爹这事一出，李东赫干脆提前毕业去接手他爹的事业和他心心念念的小妈去了。

黄仁俊原本一个委委屈屈的小妈白天变慈禧太后垂帘听政了，晚上乖乖挨李东赫这没良心的逆子操。

他爹还得靠钱续命，李东赫再没良心也是他爹的儿子，必须得老老实实的接手公司整天装社会精英，财阀N代。

说到这里是不是感觉还是不清不楚，这故事还得从头再说一遍，大家才能捋得明白清楚。

黄仁俊就是一普通孩子，家里中国朝鲜族人，所以会去南韩留学务工啥的简直太可能呢，大部分亲戚要么两国跑要么留韩国那边工作的挺多的，黄仁俊走得路对他当时来说原本也以为是普普通通的寻常路。

坏就坏在他长得漂亮。

面试第一轮就被问：你愿意这个职位做到什么地步呢？

按理说其实我们上班就是为了钱，基本上最好是钱少事多离家近，领导平时和死了一样不联络那就是行了，还想指望做到什么地步？

人黄仁俊一初出茅庐的社会新人，浑身和打了鸡血似的，当下就匿了良心说愿意付出自己所有。

收到面试合格的消息还傻乐呵了一天，结果陪着老总们出差，一起在日式的包间里头喝杯酒就迷迷糊糊睡过去了。

嗯，是被迷奸，违法的，晕乎乎的没了力气，但大脑还是清明的，记忆中还被录像了，还是违法的。

可黄仁俊没证据，出差时就顾着把事给做好，第二天醒来原本跑了一天就剩下10%的手机早就没电了，异国他乡倒是没能狠得下心报警，因为是男的出这事也丢脸，憋着这口气准备把自己憋烂了。

结果回国后还升职加薪了，刚来一个月不到就正式职员升职加薪，直接成大boss的特助了，每天和大boss一出一入的，这付出了什么，是人想想都知道。

黄仁俊那时候能做成什么事呢？屁事不懂，其他前辈和被他顶了位置的倒是看他可怜兮兮漂亮的小脸蛋肯教他多少，有些事也不指望他做似的，自己给弄完了还写了黄仁俊的名字交上去。

估计也是看到黄仁俊身上时不时遮掩着的淤青和吻痕啥的，同情他吧，倒也平平顺顺干了几年工作上再也没出啥问题，后来也知道了怎么把事做好的门路和方法。

黄仁俊那时候和斯哥摩尔德综合症似的，脸蛋依旧漂亮，灵魂却被抽走似的一具玩偶。

其实就是给整抑郁了，知道自己病得不轻了，吃啥都一样，开心和难受都已经是身体之外的事了，整天也没做什么就累，发着呆也能一滴滴的不停掉眼泪，当然那老畜牲看他那样更兴奋。

就是在那时候，黄仁俊感觉自己快疯了一样想死的时候，遇到还是高中生的李东赫。

李东赫那时候也和废了似的，但他的废和黄仁俊的废显然是不一样的，他一青少年，废得精力旺盛，别的孩子像早上八九点钟的太阳，他直接一Fullsun，升到高二了还天天被学校传唤叫家长。

他爹日理万机是不可能去的，黄仁俊一开始也不去，家里有个经常去的姨母离职了，黄仁俊那时候接到电话也没多想就去了。

一去了就看到李东赫那小子坏心眼当着他同学和老师的面叫他妈。

“妈妈~东赫呢~明明就是和他们闹着玩，你看看他们的脸明明就是自己摔的，和东赫一点关系都没有哦~”

这样的事儿还不少，李东赫一天天没个正形，不是逃学就是打架。

黄仁俊问他“你这样还能读大学吗？”李东赫没有理他，事情解决了之后就翻脸不认妈，回了家躲房间，和他读初中的表弟朴志晟联机玩儿游戏。

后来黄仁俊也不知道咋想的，让他考n大金融系，那学校能把当时的李东赫给难死，李东赫一听就翻了白眼不理他。

那时候他在外头网吧玩儿游戏还把网吧给包了，清了场安安静静的玩儿，一看着像学生又不像学生的妞坐他大腿上，人姑娘抱着他脖子钻他怀里和没骨头猫似的。

黄仁俊就是那时候开始把他骨子里的那股疯劲开始对李东赫撒的。

“你不是恨你爹吗？考了n大金融系，以后接手他公司，把他打得要死的江山都给活活败了这不解气吗？”

李东赫玩着游戏手指不停和没听到似的，黄仁俊也不生气，在他边上开了台电脑开始办公。

过了好一会儿李东赫才和想通似的开了口。

“我考上了，你能给我操吗？”

得了，说疯话的也不止黄仁俊一个，黄仁俊和李东赫就是谁比谁更疯一点，没一个正常的。

他怀里的小姑娘忍不住笑了出来，黄仁俊倒是没生气，对他点了点头说了他明年高考能考上的话，可以。

李东赫一下就把游戏给退了，打开钱包抽了几张钞票给人姑娘让她早点回家，随后打开搜索网站开始搜补习班上网课去了。

从那天起李东赫和变了个人似的，从小一本课本都没有完整看完一人，整天老老实实背书做题，起得比鸡早睡得比猫晚，他爹虽然变态，但看到他这儿子这样还挺高兴，一下就给了他一栋楼。

李东赫还未成年就成了江南大楼的业主却没啥兴奋的，从律师手上拿过合同面无表情的签了，律师走后，便去书房把黄仁俊揽怀里亲了亲，用半硬的下身蹭着要黄仁俊守约。

被黄仁俊赏了一巴掌，从黄仁俊惊恐万分的眼神里，那时候李东赫才发现了家里有秘密监控。

黄仁俊本来以为李东赫考不上的，天资再聪明就他那基础估计得复读一年，毕竟李东赫那刚开始学习那周买的是小学的练习题，虽然一周就给他全做完了，之后初中，再高中的题，抽空还得看了十几本金融相关的入门书。

学习计划本来黄仁俊定的从早上六点半到晚上十一点半，结果李东赫看了那张A4就给撕了，不眠不休的学，有时候半眯了一会儿像是睡着了，手上握着的笔都要往下掉了，结果又突然似被惊醒一样醒来了又开始翻书做题。

黄仁俊经过这一年了解了，人小少爷培养的方式其实根本和他们寻常人不一样，李东赫这小子看着废又吊儿郎当的，小时候上的各种补习班和私授课程比一般孩子多得去，他妈当年不想管他就给他找了一堆和保姆似的家教，又英语又马术又奥数又啥狗屁早教的，大脑早塞了一堆知识，本来以为和沉没成本似的。

结果人小少爷这么多年薄积厚发，考个n大金融系，反而把大脑那些过去乱七八糟学的都给捋顺了，还补全了这几年的韩国基础教育。

这样又玩又熬了一年,居然给他考上了，李东赫领了高中毕业证后，笑眯眯地坐在黄仁俊副驾驶上，等黄仁俊把车停稳后，撒着娇要黄仁俊坐他身上给他操。

结果就那么不清不楚的纠缠好几年了。

End

*灿俊番外二还没想好，反正先把主线cp给写好了更完了再说了，bye


	10. 《年年岁岁》星辰番外 《你咋那么倒霉》

《年年岁岁》星辰番外 《你咋那么倒霉》色情的部分等朴志晟成年后再发？

*设定钟辰乐比朴志晟大个一两岁吧

*ooc

*短打大纲，作者最喜欢的色情部分是一定会记得写，在未来的某一天放出来

*反正主线cp是民诺，我就喜欢这里扯点那里扯点让我的文更丰富点，剧情也好走一点

*所以不会扩写这篇....吧

正文

钟辰乐一中国富二代，跑南韩留学去了。

一般谁家大业大，自己国家国土963.406万平方公里的，没事跑南韩留学干嘛呢？

一是成绩也就那样，但进韩国名校还是相当可以，二还不是主要为了追星去的。

追一叫tcn的，黑名：太惨呐，单字：惨。

钟辰乐追星基本靠想干嘛就干嘛，没啥目标也没啥计划，买了特别贵一相机跑了几次行程，上山下乡为爱发电几次还开了个站子，结果发现收支不平衡，完全是亏本买卖。

书到没读几本，ps精修视频剪辑倒是学的熟门熟路，再追下去家业估计继承不了了，幸好家里还有一哥哥能顶事。

富二代辰乐乐一开始心地善良，啥也没多想。

钟辰乐遇到一起追的女孩子没拍到的时候，还觉得人家也是来追星的拍不到，好可怜啊，把自己辛辛苦苦拍的照片给了人姑娘。

结果人姑娘把钟辰乐他当成傻逼转手给卖了其他站子赚了一笔，也不拉黑他，偶尔还撩拨他骗图。

钟辰乐这小伙子心善，有钱，体力好，跟得勤，出的照片修的图有品位有质量，用心做的pd和应援，自然名声大了，周边也卖得挺好。

结果就开始招人眼红了。

被不明真相的人扒皮钟辰乐这个站哥的相机还拍了其他人，造谣聊天记录说偶吧坏话，被骂几条街代拍狗拿哥哥赚钱罢了，主子是其他偶吧。

钟辰乐气得找罗渽民家里的律师所把人给告了。

结果人发道歉文也没逼用，澄清贴没人看，气得钟辰乐退圈。

慢慢也知道就是那么回事，饭圈乱七八糟啥人都有，钟辰乐他那性子基本不适合和那些人接着玩。

后来有些不相关的人评论让他稍微解气，但心态变了。

钟辰乐一度想着为别人努力一定会有报应，为自己才能做女王，也不咋沉迷偶吧。

再后来就是看看演唱会买买专和周边啥的。

所幸也不算没啥收获，钟辰乐在校期间认识了至亲同样是财阀N世李东赫和他的朋友暴发富二世罗渽民，还有若干人就不展开了。

富二代钟辰乐，快读完大二了，以为脱圈不脱粉了就能好好读书，好回家继承家业给他爹打工了。

本来钟辰乐就有点沉迷游戏，结果不追星后更接着玩物丧志，这倒霉孩子咋一天到晚没点正事呢，这话是李东赫他小妈黄仁俊用中文说的，李东赫他小妈黄仁俊多年没回国了，普通话依旧微微带着点大碴子味。

倒霉就还倒霉在遇到朴志晟一竞技选手，游戏竞技那种。

刚满19岁的大佬朴志晟平时都是训练，挺难得抱着放松的心理，隐姓埋名注册一小号开始玩儿手机端游戏，虐菜和吃薯条一样轻松。

有一天玩儿游戏又遇到一菜鸡，这菜鸡和其他菜鸡稍显不同。

菜鸡钟辰乐又黏人又欠收拾，不识大佬真面目。

玩了几把被大佬带着飞得爽之后还聊得来干脆缠着人结拜了。

一天到晚发着骚求大佬带他玩儿，大佬忙，也不是天天在线，但一上线都能被小骚货缠住，后来他也缠着人小骚货，半个月后干脆加了kakao。

刚认识的时候韩语还磕磕巴巴的带小奶音，后来熟了天天对朴志晟耍性子，傲娇得很。

朴志晟一隐性抖M，有种被老婆管着的感觉，内心闷骚的一笔，觉得和这样的小骚货相处着还挺爽的，就那样长久保持认识关系，但谁也不深究对方到底是谁。

总算满20岁的大佬朴志晟，在他刚满20岁后的某一天问小骚货在干嘛呢，结果人小骚货说自己在自慰呢，发了一段自己撸的视频。

钟辰乐本来以为人大佬是一屌丝游戏玩家就声音好听，看到一男的撸估计会气得拉黑他。

钟辰乐发之前在想，反正我不是你国人，就是来留学的，读完这几年书就滚回老家了，要么就再换个国家接着留学。

抱着玩儿死你丫的心理，发了视频就想恶心恶心他，结果人大神看了那段视频。

肤白细腿一小骚货撸着自己的那可可爱爱的那话儿，前液不停溢出，顺着那话儿往下流，小骚货弄大腿根部敏感处捏着玩儿，视频里还刻意叫了几声偶吧。

给整硬了，魂牵梦萦了好几天，在公司训练都幻听有那几声销魂的偶吧。

想想又有点来气，这他哪里学来得不好的东西？他不好的韩国固有词基本都不对钟辰乐说，钟辰乐问他也不肯教，啥时候背着他学的又骚又浪，气死了！

顺着人ip常登陆定位地址查到是n大金融学院的，属违法操作，不建议大家学习，查到后前来抓妻。

弄得小骚货好几天不敢上学，躲了一周多觉得没事了。

到学校晃悠了半天都没事，放下心来，准备和同样是财阀N世不务正业的李东赫见一面，结果到了酒店楼下的附属餐厅一看是朴志晟。

吓得想跑，结果还是被抓到了。

酒店是朴志晟家开的，酒店连带的餐厅也是朴志晟家的，连李东赫也是朴志晟他远房表哥，但的确是亲的。

中国富二代留学生人在他乡，敌不过地头蛇财阀N代，被人摁在酒店房间里面操了一晚上。

人小孩坏得很，就是不肯戴套，异想天开妄想钟辰乐和他哥朋友的老婆李帝努一样能生孩子似的。

那天晚上被内射了一肚子朴志晟的子子孙孙。

后来钟辰乐感觉朴志晟活儿挺好。

好货常记心里，新客变熟客，回购似的又约了几次，朴志晟售后态度也不错，还带点附加恋爱服务。

再后来一毕业就老老实实外嫁韩国给人做老婆了。

当然新时代做人老婆还是要自己的事业的，烦死了。

想搞文学吧，小少爷一出柜就被给排挤了。

写点夫夫床上情趣的簧文都不能过审，天天被屏蔽，感觉和没性生活就只能生殖似的。

反正他父母是不可能放弃自家小儿子，和中国的家里人合计合计要在南韩弄点小生意做做。

朴志晟一听自己老婆想弄点小生意，干脆又凑凑零花钱拿来注资成为大股东之一。

夫夫俩开了一中韩合资旅游公司。

电竞选手朴志晟退役后继承家业，平时收收租，管管事，主要是给老婆花钱和公司挂名。

平时爱好简单朴素，具体点说就是：问老婆想吃啥玩啥，在老婆吃多的时候，对老婆说你咋就吃那么点，和寻思着如何更好的给老婆花钱，当然还有睡老婆，没啥特别大的志向。

钟辰乐倒是发挥其长，社交能力一流，赚个风生水起，到后来，在外人看来，朴志晟就是光靠老婆养这笑话能让钟辰乐笑一天。

钟辰乐这个故事教育我们。

小屁孩子读书就老老实实读书，别整那么多没用的，要是就不老老实实读书估计就会开始倒霉。

倒霉倒得差不多了，可能会转运。

End


	11. 貂玹番外《你不爱我，你和我在一块就是为了专心搞科研。》

DoJae 貂玹

金道英X郑在玹

*ooc

*太顺了，想着扯一下貂玹，没想到就把整个大纲都写完了，孩子都有了

*离啥婚啊，凑合着过呗

正文

郑在玹有点孕期抑郁了，在他偷偷吃着两份糖饼和两人份猪蹄外卖的时候，突如其来的想哭，但想想金道英平时不准郑在玹这么吃，说是暴食对身体不好，而且营养构成太单一，又打起精神努力吃完。

郑在玹摸出纸巾擦完嘴角看着桌上的空盘子，感觉自己像一头猪一样，随后又对着空无一人的家叹气。

他最近不知道为啥，注意力都没法集中了。

本来想着怀孕辞掉设计的工作在家接接外活挺好的，还能准备考个研或者学点什么有用的，结果一天天看五页书就心烦。

在电脑面前做完事情交差后，在睡前又觉得自己浪费生命一样憋屈，半夜反反复复的失眠，老起夜。

本来想着总算告别996社畜生活，顺便给辛苦赚奶粉钱的老公金道英做点什么吧。

就算勾个毛线也行，结果勾了一半就看到有个地方漏了又拆，想重新弄，结果拆了一点就想哭，睡醒了坐一会儿又困，情绪起伏大得很，喜怒无常。

金道英其实也顾不上郑在玹，在诊所面对病人呢，郑在玹一天天有老公和没老公似的。

结婚前觉得金道英挺好的，但自从结婚后，特别是怀孕这段日子，郑在玹有时候在想，觉得这老公嫁来干嘛？

日常看着kakao已读不回的消息，郑在玹气累了，金道英还不如手机App的推送消息关心郑在玹。

金道英这人聪明，加上他职业是医生的关系，不作（没时间作妖），不爱笑（工作需要，习惯性严谨）魅力没有（不怕他花心），有点钱（没时间花钱攒的），没那么多脾气（基本没脾气），不啰嗦（和病人说太多话了，回家基本不想说话），收入稳定，社会地位还高，说实话有这老公还有啥要求。

谈恋爱的时候，也觉得金道英这人挺可爱的，冷口冷面又毒舌，但隐隐约约还有点天真感，当年还在医院被分到急诊科的时候，天天累得眼睛都半眯着，也不忘抽时间过去看看郑在玹。

当然都是大半夜的敲门，一开门就把郑在玹抱个满怀，赖在郑在玹肩膀上不肯动，郑在玹被抱着动弹不得还得哄着金道英好一会儿，金道英才肯乖乖去准备洗澡在他家睡觉。

有时候还会神秘兮兮的让郑在玹闻他身上的味道，说是不是都是消毒液的气味，听到郑在玹说有一点点的时候，金道英突然露出食草小动物般无害的表情，说今天一整天都在洗手准备手术，很有成就感的样子。

金道英挺强的，医生这个职业基本上没有所谓的私人时间，听金道英说他实习期更累，但在郑在玹看来差不多。

不断地耗竭着自己的精神力和体力，难得休假也是在忙其他事情，郑在玹有时候凌晨早起想喝水，基本上看不到金道英睡在他身边，要么在客厅沙发上双眼无神地写着论文，要么翻着和城砖一样厚的书籍思考着什么。

到后来，郑在玹看金道英那样太可怜了，医院，金道英家，和他家都隔着挺远的距离，干脆同意金道英的要求，收拾行李和卖掉原本精心选购的家具后，住进了金道英选的中间点的房子。

同居住一块后，金道英发现郑在玹与众不同的地方了，稍微哦~了一下也就接着做手头上的事情了。

是的，当时他们光恋爱，接吻拥抱倒不是没有，但没有性生活。

有时候恋爱都算不上，基本上吃顿完整的饭的时间都没有，看电影吧，金道英看电影看到一半人就不见了，当然事后会道歉说明什么的，在那样像同居室友进行了一年半的生活之后，郑在玹忍不住了。

恋爱一年，同居一年半，一共两年半了，请问我们是需要这么健全的恋爱吗？精神上交流得够久了吧？

其实也没能和金道英有啥精神交流，金道英看的书他看不懂，金道英喜欢的东西，他也不是很喜欢，甚至金道英的过去，郑在玹也不是很了解。

有时候郑在玹怀疑自己是不是因为金道英由于职业的关系，比较缺乏情感宣泄才和他恋爱的。

分明说着要和他交往的人是金道英，为什么现在患得患失的那个人变成他一样，分明是参与着郑在玹这个人现在的人生，却仿佛是两条平行线一样，未曾进入过郑在玹的真实世界。

“我们这样还算恋人吗？”多少次想开口问金道英，郑在玹都在看着他因为乏累，在沙发上补眠的样子，吃饭的时候力不从心的样子，都忍住了。

那天是情人节，也是郑在玹的生日，金道英记得的，说了几遍让他一定要在家等着，郑在玹还非常高兴难得能在工作时间接到他的电话。

在下一场手术要开始的间隙，时间紧张得很，金道英也不忘发消息提醒郑在玹下班后去家附近的蛋糕店取金道英先订好的蛋糕。

取到后拍了蛋糕盒的照片，发了kakao给金道英，也难得秒回了一次。

结果在郑在玹美滋滋的开始准备晚餐的时候，又接到金道英说医院突然来急症病人的电话，让郑在玹别等他了。

郑在玹看着自己生日蜡烛熄灭的时候在黑暗中过了很久很久都没有开灯，他忘了许愿了。

比起和坏男人恋爱，和太忙的男人恋爱也是一样吃亏，郑在玹委委屈屈地想着，正准备用勺子从中间挖着一个人吃完，结果在站起来之前客厅的灯突然亮了。

金道英气喘吁吁地撑着墙，等气息平稳了之后和郑在玹说对不起。

对不起有个屁用啊？郑在玹眼泪一下子就掉下了，妈的，我要和这小子分手！

结果没分成，郑在玹想着气死了，分手前也要打个分手炮要回本，把老子的青春还给我！拽着金道英的衣领直接按倒在床上。

当郑在玹正在努力将金道英硬着的性器插入那个穴口的时候，金道英还是不由得皱起眉头，一脸严肃地看着郑在玹边喊疼边哭的脸。

“如果你同意的话，我可以先给你的阴蒂些许刺激，这样让阴道口变得更加湿润后，我们再进行你想做的事情好吗？”

金道英这个时候还一本正经的给他建议，气得郑在玹涨红了脸正想回答的时候又一下子打断了，“不是这样做的，你先冷静一下。”

像是在进行医学科普一样，郑在玹怀疑自己躺着的不是金道英的床，而是在他的妇科检查床一样，即使没有固定的脚架，从金道英现在冷视着他下身，认真的表情里都有种自己在看诊的错觉。

“房间里面有避孕套吗？”金道英突然幽幽地开口了，郑在玹翻了个白眼正准备起身，又被金道英推着压好。“听话，配合点。”

说了在床头柜子的抽屉里面之后，金道英也不以为然的没有什么特别的表情，拿出来看了一下，“尺寸有点小，还是不做了，避免破了，这样不太好。”

“那就分手！”一听这话，金道英表情又变了，郑在玹刚才哭得鼻子都红了，现在讲话还有鼻音，可怜兮兮的，大半夜闹着要搬出去，收拾行李又越想越气把金道英压倒在床上。

动作粗鲁的扯开金道英的裤子撸动了几下就要让他插进去，一向禁欲到自己也怀疑自己是不是性冷淡的金道英反而被这样突如其来的举动给弄得硬了。

金道英当时并没有来得及反抗，其实也不想反抗，胡思乱想想着要不要先用窥阴器检查一下郑在玹身体做一整套检查什么的，毕竟他对郑在玹的身体并不是特别了解。

但此刻并不是什么合适的状况，在郑在玹准备弄伤自己前金道英还是忍不住开口了。

这的确是有些不解风情的作法，看到郑在玹的眼眶的眼泪再次打着转的时候，他不由得这么想。

郑在玹是真的好看。

从金道英第一眼看到郑在玹的时候就这么想着，当时的郑在玹因为连续加班一周，在早高峰的地铁站内从楼梯上摔了一跤，结果骨折了被送过来，疼得直冒汗盯着他说医生，我好疼啊的时候，金道英就喜欢上了。

穿着病号服也好看，好好休养生息的时候，原本瘦弱的脸慢慢变得圆鼓鼓了也好看，玩着游戏模仿着跑跑卡丁车的样子也好看，就连突如其来的撒娇也好看。

估计那时候就突然陷进去了，在郑在玹拒绝了隔壁床的老太太给她女儿的相亲介绍说着平时上班太忙了，想找个彼此都有空间相处着不累人的伴侣，金道英听了小护士们聚在一起八卦后就记住了。

“比较忙的那种，可以吗？”在郑在玹架着拐杖准备去饭堂正在等电梯的时候，金道英刚好经过问了他，“可以和我交往吗？”

一开始由于郑在玹的工作关系，一个比较忙但存在的恋人让郑在玹的个人空间发展得到了保障，也让设计东西的思维很少被打乱过，有过一些恋人较忙，但彼此都是独立生长偶尔停靠取暖的甜头。

但长久相处下来，金道英的确没有好好做起恋人的职责，擦掉郑在玹的眼泪的时候，金道英顺势把郑在玹抱在怀里安抚着。

“利用安全套里面的润滑液进行辅助也不是不可以。”金道英开口了，郑在玹泪眼朦胧地看了金道英一眼，神经病，老子在哭啊，但想想不对，机会正好，便点点头由着金道英去了。

事实证明，舔弄撸动郑在玹分身和用性器滑动碾压着其阴蒂更能刺激巴氏腺液分泌，进入时更加方便，高潮也来得更快些。

郑在玹被折腾了大半宿。

结果过两个月一检查，郑在玹居然怀了，金道英面无表情的拍拍手感叹了一下真厉害(夸自己呢）便天天哄骗让郑在玹辞职，在家好好养胎，速度违反也及时把婚礼办了。

结果呢，婚也结了，孩子也有了，说了好好对郑在玹，在神父面前说要一生一世给郑在玹幸福的金道英人去哪里了？

妈的，离婚！郑在玹吃完不忘做好垃圾分类，收拾行李就带球跑了。

当这个事情转过了几个弯到钟辰乐耳朵里之后，在工作闲暇之余，钟辰乐开始慢慢码他最新的文学作品：《怀孕六个月带球跑只因老公太忙，这份爱到底何去何从~》

帖子一发就火了，众说纷纭骂着男主心疼带球的小媳妇，也有体谅着男主工作辛苦的。

金道英从诊所里小护士分享过来的链接看了下面骂他的话之后眼抽了抽，切换网页跳到购买界面又准备接着买莞岛鲍鱼和灵光黄花鱼，想想又给丈母娘打了一笔钱，发了短信让她这段期间多费心照顾他家猪猪，哦不对，是他心爱的老婆大人，过段时间有假期了，必定登门谢罪带老婆回家。

丈母娘接了电话说猪猪在家吃好喝好就是问了几句家里的大田大虾和忠南公州韩牛哪儿来的，帮他美言了几句，猪猪已渐渐气消，金道英听完感恩戴德。

郑在玹他妈看着家里的猪猪（儿子），心想这白菜还拱得可以，当然叛儿通“敌”偏向她儿婿去了。

End


	12. 10

10

李帝努睡得迷迷糊糊的时候感觉自己快窒息，一是感冒了，鼻子有一边不通气，二是现在的情况他想动都不能动。

昨晚睡觉做梦的时候都梦到自己睡在海鲜锅里，奇怪的是一旁餐馆的姨母正在锅里面倒酒，姨母倒的酒是威士忌，弄得整个锅都是威士忌的香味。

被稍微加热了一下，酒精一挥发就没了，旁边被淋了威士忌的活章鱼正蠕动过来缠绕着他。

李帝努一醒来睁开眼睛扭头一看，噢，梦里面那只活章鱼是罗渽民。

那天李帝努刚从医院出来，正和他哥金道英，还有他嫂子郑在玹一块儿在附近吃饭就看到电话响个没完，原本小感冒去普通药房拿药就行了，但是恰巧前一天正和远在国外的母亲视频通话，看着病恹恹带着鼻音的李帝努，母亲倍感忧愁，挂了电话后，直接帮他预约了自小和母亲经常去的私人诊所。

看着诊所发来预约确认消息和电话通知的时候，李帝努想着母亲也是担忧自己就干脆去了。

“你最近开始有性生活了吗？”

只是例行问话，李帝努还是被金道英突如其来的这句话给吓着了。

严格来说，金道英的父亲才是经常自己去看的那位医生，这几年叔叔年纪大了之后选择早点退休，让读完医大，也在中心医院呆了几年的儿子回来接手家业，环游世界去了，也把李帝努这位特殊的病人转给自己儿子。

原本想成为专科医生金道英干脆转成了全科。

看着默不啃声的李帝努，金道英推了推眼镜，波澜不惊的接着开口。

“注意避孕。”

“.......您的意思.......是我有怀孕的可能？”

“在子宫发育良好的情况下，还是有这个可能性的，但毕竟是双性，怀孕的可能性偏低，目前没有这样的案例呢，我最近正在研究中，最近情绪起伏大吗？”

“.......有点。”

“情绪问题要多注意，好了，检查完了，出去和护士交钱，拿药。”

“好的，金医生。”

.  
“今晚一起吃顿饭吧，下班了我就不是医生，是你道英哥了。”

“今晚嫂子也来吗？”

金道英听了嫂子这两个字一改冷漠，突然笑了，表情稍微放松了一下又紧绷回去，对着电脑调出下一个患者的资料，对他说：“嗯，他也来。”便送客，冷口冷面的通知让下一个患者进来。

当着哥哥嫂子的面前，响个不停的手机原本想直接关机的，但在两个人都用一副你怎么回事的表情之下，李帝努还是讪讪的编了个借口先离座，接通了那催命一样的电话。

赶到时，就看到罗渽民在椅子上一副快倒下去的样子，李帝努叹了口气，走向前去。

毕竟造成这种情况的大部分原因是由他而起，喝醉酒的罗渽民，在吧台的位置上玩着转椅，一看到他就伸着双手像孩子一样笑着要抱抱。

说实在的，没办法拒绝他，因为喝醉酒抓不住重心，在李帝努靠近后就抱紧了，拉起他的手臂半扛半扶着罗渽民走出去，把罗渽民放进计程车里都累得够呛的。

让罗渽民报家里的详细地址，也呜呜嗯嗯的说不出来，在计程车上，捏着李帝努的下巴作势要亲上去的样子。

被推开之后也乖乖不耍赖，老老实实抱着李帝努，一副受欺负的样子。

李帝努想了想，还是做个好人把他送回自己家里了，其实是李帝努还感冒着呢，吃完药稍微好了点，就想快点回家睡觉，干脆把罗渽民也一起带回家，当时倒是没多想。

如果上天能给他一次重来的机会，李帝努说不定会把罗渽民直接丢公园（算了，他狠不下这个心）找个酒店给罗渽民开个房丢他进去里面自生自灭，自己回家算了。

结果就被罗渽民登堂入室了。

本想拿着湿毛巾擦拭倒在他家沙发上的醉鬼时，在靠近时，李帝努被罗渽民骤然吻住，带着怒气的罗渽民用炙热的口腔再次夺走李帝努的意志，李帝努的手摸着他的胸口慢慢往下，胡思乱想着是哪个不靠谱的科学家说醉酒的男人，在醉酒后丧失行动力，所以也性能力下降了？

试探性在抚上罗渽民的命根轻揉时，一下子便半硬了起来，李帝努还想着这不精神的很吗？结果抬头一看罗渽民眼神清明，根本就没醉。

意识到这点的李帝努用劲全力想要推开罗渽民，没推开。

罗渽民的舌头轻轻舔吻着李帝努的上下唇，捏着他的脸逼他张开口后伸入口中，围绕着舌尖勾引着他，慢慢越吻越热，仿佛都要将李帝努拆骨入腹般。

快要喘不过气的李帝努对着罗渽民下唇轻咬了咬，分开时两人的嘴唇还微微充血红肿着，罗渽民不装醉了，伸出手摸着李帝努的脸和揉着他的腰间，他的眼神总是让人容易陷进去，似乎总有熠熠星光。

李帝努的体温此刻比常人要高得多，罗渽民看着他眼红红晕乎乎的表情，没反应过来他生病了，像是怕再次失去一样，把他摁在怀里抱着。

“混蛋。”

“嗯，混蛋喜欢你。”

“身上都是酒的味道，放开。”

“..........你家浴室在哪里？”

李帝努给了罗渽民一套家居服，亲切的让他洗完澡就滚，当然脸上的表情不要那么咬牙切齿的话，的确是很亲切的。

“为什么不喜欢娜娜了？”洗完澡的罗渽民像个小狗一样抱着膝蹲坐在李帝努身边，头发柔顺着，看上去的样子像个普普通通的大学生，“你喜欢的人是谁？”

“不说的话，娜娜又要亲你了哦~”像是变回小时候一样，罗渽民已经很久没有自称娜娜了，毕竟是比较女性的称呼，在升入大学后，听到他是娜娜的男同届和前辈们总是莫名其妙嘲笑着，自己也慢慢抵触了起来这个称呼，但在李帝努面前，他还是那个娜娜，无时无刻需要拥抱，爱撒娇的娜娜。

李帝努不由得又开始心软了起来，被罗渽民拉去，抱在他身上坐着，李帝努顺手检查了一下头发的确是好好吹干了，他看了看罗渽民，突然开口说：“没有。”

“哦？”像是不明白他说得话是什么意思似的，罗渽民和听完之后说着自己身上现在是和李帝努一样的味道了，很天然的笑着。

在罗渽民面前变得不擅长撒谎的李帝努还是开口承认了，“没有其他喜欢的人，你拿走了我的全部，初吻，初夜，初次喜欢的人，现在喜欢的人，以后准备不喜欢的人，都是你，可以了吧？你现在可以满意了，然后离开我吧，去过你自己的人生吧。”

罗渽民盯着他看了很久很久，神情淡然地对着李帝努说：“你就不是拿走了我一切的人吗？”

tbc


	13. 完结章

11—完结章

罗渽民盯着他看了很久很久，神情淡然地对着李帝努说：“你就不是拿走了我一切的人吗？”

从罗渽民的话落下之后此刻两人之间的氛围变得十分安静。

就算是鼓起勇气也不能再说什么，一切话变得苍白而又无力，李帝努不敢看罗渽民的眼神，怕看到他用眼神骂着李帝努是自私自利的臭小子。

但其实在抬头看向罗渽民的时候，发现罗渽民的眼神还是一如既往的看着李帝努，带着几分笑意和化不开的爱意，眼眶似乎有点发热了起来。

从小就是爱哭鬼娜娜变得十分冷静，在等待爱哭鬼哭出来之前，李帝努先哭了。

彼此过去的人生并不是短期重叠在一块罢了，那些记忆如同，他记得他尚未成熟，幼稚，带着各种真实性格的自己，也记得过去的种种。

这是无人能够得知也能够分享的记忆，即使保留着过去的照片，也无法进入照片里面的时间，见到当时最真实的的他们，罗渽民和李帝努都一样。

他们记得那片一起笑过的落叶，记得他们的那些年一起经历的一场场初雪，也记得彼此的各种小习惯，是不用说也知道彼此的关系，也是即使分开也互相牵挂，重逢后也无法如同陌路人一般。

当李帝努的手找到罗渽民的手便会被十指紧握牵住，放在腹部不远的位置拉近彼此的距离，像是怕被弄丢一样一起走，也是李帝努不自觉的就会靠近的存在，把头靠在罗渽民的肩膀上，腿放在他双腿间才能坐好，想到这些，李帝努怎么能说出那么自我中心的话呢？

真的非常无语的场面，李帝努鼻子一酸就开始哭了，先是默默掉泪，都后来哭得小小声，泪水涟涟的被罗渽民抱起，托着屁股像抱着孩子一样抱着，让他把脸埋在他的颈肩上。

罗渽民任由着李帝努把眼泪都往他肩膀上的衣服蹭，李帝努本来还觉得有点不好意思，一看这不是我的衣服嘛，又接着蹭了。

结果走到李帝努房间，把李帝努被放倒在床上就狠狠的吻住，罗渽民像想把他的哭声也咽入自己喉中一样。

李帝努被罗渽民就那样摁在床上亲吻了很久，分开的时候口中津液还牵丝变得很暧昧又色情，李帝努的脑子一时间分不清是因为感冒，还是长时间的接吻变得晕乎乎的，手上却不自觉地拽着罗渽民胸前衣服的布料，等待着再次落下的亲吻。

罗渽民的手指早就已经熟门熟路的伸进他宽松的睡裤里，轻轻撸动了几下他的分身之后便探得更后，搅弄着他的肉穴，搅弄间发出滋滋作响的水声，指腹在花心处不停按压揉触着。

李帝努眼睛的形状长得很漂亮，平时面无表情也能感觉这个人似乎在笑一样弯弯的，眼周下的泪痣是他特殊印记，也是诱惑着罗渽民，在罗渽民的脑海里无法消失的印，明明随着岁月增长，已经略显男性化的五官。

在被操得情迷意乱的时候，低垂着眼角半眯着眼睛看向罗渽民总带着几分妩媚，微微张开口吐出舌像小狗狗一样等待着被亲吻卷入口中一样。

李帝努总是会有种风情万种的魅惑感，此刻却在顺从在床上低着腰，舔弄着罗渽民的下身。

他极少做这样的事情，因为罗渽民总是爱怜着他，所以并不擅长，但十分听话，乖乖按照罗渽民的话用舌头画着圈舔吸着顶部，被夸赞了之后更卖力的开始吞吐着。

口中所含弄着的那话儿在他的嘴中开始抽插了起来，奇怪的是李帝努并不讨厌这样的情况，他被拽着后面的头发，任由着这粗大的性器操干着他的嘴。

因为是罗渽民的关系才不讨厌吗？他并没有时间思考那么多，几乎快要窒息般，听从着罗渽民的话放松着喉部，一下又被操得更深，罗渽民吸气喘息着发出呻吟的时候，李帝努的内心还有点点成就感。

但到后来感觉下巴都快要脱臼，机械性地吞吐着口中的性器，大脑发胀一般被干得几乎昏迷，罗渽民看着慢慢有点灵魂抽离的李帝努还是用意志力忍住了想要继续下去的欲望。

他推开李帝努将他抱在怀里检查着，嘴角有点微微的破皮，嘴唇已经红肿了起来，罗渽民抱着他轻轻的说了几次对不起。

李帝努倒是没觉得有什么可对不起，但他的体温的确高的有些异常，在罗渽民的追问之下，知道了李帝努还在感冒中的事实，罗渽民不愿意再继续的时候，李帝努倒是不情愿了。

他坐在罗渽民的身上，慢慢脱着衣服，原本干涩着的地方，因为刚才的举动已经变得湿润，在进入时还是有些艰难，李帝努小口小口吸着气，让那里能够适应后才慢慢的坐下去。

罗渽民此刻反而变得被动了起来，他似欣赏一般观看着李帝努一下又一下的让他们下身连接着的地方抽插着，李帝努有些羞耻得看着那话儿一下又一下撞进自己的身体。

第二天果不其然感冒加重了。

罗渽民在醒来后迷迷糊糊的坐在床上，翻着他俩的刘海，和李帝努用额头相靠了一下，“完蛋了，我好像也感冒了。”

像是想起李帝努昨晚有些大胆的举动，罗渽民轻轻说着：“笨蛋。”

被骂着笨蛋的人委委屈屈的看了他一眼，又抱着罗渽民把被子往两人身上一裹，接着补眠。

他现在需要罗渽民照顾，同样也感冒了的罗渽民，也需要他的照顾。

以后的人生到底还会经历什么样的事情，好像也不是很清楚了。

但小时候圆润短小，连东西都拿不稳的手已经变成成熟男人，线条脉络都清晰的手，牵着手一起走就行了。

年年岁岁，岁岁又年年，有些当时很烦恼的事情估计会变得非常轻松。 

说不定呢。

至少他们是在一起面对的，倒是没什么可怕的了。 

End


End file.
